


Stay away

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Beyond the facts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Someone is coming onto Kirk while at Yorktown, Spock doesn't like it





	1. Chapter 1

Jim's only been on the Yorktown station a few weeks and he's already got an assistant. He's Efficient. He waits hand and foot on Jim for whatever he needs and it's not a bad thing. Honestly it's not. The guy's got a good head on him and maybe... that's also the problem.   
  
"Come on admiral." Luke Rogers purrs. He's leaning over Kirk's desk, brown eyes shining with want. It was no secret that Luke wanted him. He had threatened every other person on the roster for Jim's assistant just to get the position. "It's just a drink."  
  
Jim looks up from his papers. "At your place. Which isn't appropriate. Not only am I your superior but I am also bonded."   
  
Luke pouts. "I know that. Everyone here knows that you're married to Captain Spock. I'm not imposing anything. I just want a drink with my favorite boss. And look, we can do it at a bar if that makes you feel more comfortable."   
  
It doesn't but he does need a distraction. He misses Spock and he can sense through the bond that he misses him too.   
  
"Okay. One drink. That's it."   
  
                                        ▪▪  
  
One drink turned into three really strong ones and Jim being heffed by Luke to his apartment.    
  
Jim....  
  
Spock's voice breaks the silence in his head.   
  
"Spock?"   
  
"Hmm?" Luke is getting him out of his clothes and onto the couch. "You say something Admiral?"   
  
"My bondmate is trying.... I need to go."  
  
"Wait... Jim. Don't go."   
  
Jim pulls Luke's hand from his arm. "I need to."


	2. Chapter 2

He can sense when something is off with Jim and when he decided to leave his mind open while they were separated he knows when his mate is distressed, happy, Moody but he can still sense that Jim is hiding something else from him. He just can't pinpoint the thoughts. 

He was only a few weeks into his new position aboard the enterprise. The crew took easily to the transition from Kirk's inane skills to Spock's cool and calculated ones. He was missed but no one bought it up. 

He was sitting in his quarters, meditating when he sensed something.... wrong. 

"Jim..." The words come out more so through his mind that his mouth and there's something wrong... something not right with Jim. 

There's a man in Jim's thoughts. Calls him Luke..  And he's a persistant one. 

"Mr. Sulu. Set course for Yorktown." He demands once he makes his way to the bridge. He doesn't trust this man... He barely trusts Jim at times. He loves him but he knows of his mate's past. 

Sulu doesn't object. He does as he's told and sets the course. 

 

                                        °•°

 

The next morning Jim is awoken by a loud banging on his door followed by a familiar voice in his head battling with the raging headache he already has. 

Spock.

He rolls out of bed, curious as to why half of his clothes are off and last night not cementing in his mind. He can barely remember anything after Luke convinced him to have a few drinks with him. 

Jim throws open the door, hands are on his as he takes in the man in front of him. 

"What are you doing here Spock?" 

"I had a feeling something was amiss. And your thoughts surrounding a Mr. Like had me wary Jim. I needed to make sure that you were okay and would not do anything foolish." 

Jim laughs. "Foolish? We've been away from each other for a few weeks. I'm fine." 

"You had drinks with a man intent on sleeping with you." 

"But I didn't sleep with him. I wouldn't cheat on you... Wait. Is that why you're really here? You thought I was going to cheat on you?" 

Spock untangles from Jim and sits down on the bed. He sighs momentarily before continuing. 

"I do not know what to think Jim. You decided to take this position without telling me why. It is within reason that I... much like before can only assume it is because you no longer love me. And then I felt what you felt and Jim I do not understand anything when it comes to you." 

Jim sits next to him. He places a hand on Spock's, entwining their hands. 

"In time I will tell you why I really took this position. But trust me. I love you more than anything and I would never... ever cheat on you. You have to know that." 

Spock brings their entwined hands to his lips. 

"I know that now." 

"Good. Now while you're here, we have weeks to catch up on." 

 

 

 


End file.
